Guidance of the Fox
by SnowTime
Summary: A mere shell of her former self; wishing and hoping for something that continues to evade her until she met that one little boy who brought her back her light. She named him Baam, the Night. But a child like him cannot stay like this, and so she planned. Weaved lies after lies, all for the little star and her own wish, of death. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Tower of God or Naruto series.**

**A/N: Criticisms are fine. Don't like, don't read. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

* * *

**~Guidance of the Fox~**

* * *

Almost all her life, she walked in the darkness, trying to find her way. She accomplished much, and watched the tower being built with her own eyes. One she called a nephew, making a tower to the heavens. So caught up in his task, he forgot everything else and she was left behind, like always.

Death is the end of all, yet she doesn't even have that choice whilst she watched the people around her change. With the change of people and with time, it seemed like even the universe was running ahead of her without looking behind. No matter how much she tried, she can never catch up.

Lies, only lies were her life.

Her only wish, were the truths.

Death.

Such a word that gives each a different meaning. Some peace, and others tragedy.

She was once the light, but now all that were left was a shell of her former self. But at least, she hoped to be his guide, the guide of the small naive child and give him a reason for his life... And to thank him for giving her that small happiness in the last remaining time she has left.

xxxxx

At first, she didn't understand how a child can appear so suddenly in the cave. A child that knew nothing of the world, and nothing of life. Just living in the darkness of the cave without a reason, without a care. It fitted the quote: "Living under a rock." for those that did not know something important.

She would watch him scurry around all day, always hidden in the shadows and always on guard. Until the day she decided to approach him. She changed her appearance into something more plain and approached him. With that one meeting, it felt as if time was moving for her again and she was happy, truly happy for a time until she was approached herself.

"_What do you wish for?"_ she was asked. Like all shinobi, she lied. One does not give in to strangers easily, and her life revolved around hiding the truths using lies, much like Itachi in a sense to protect what was important to them.

She always told Baam about the sky above, about the night and stars. She went even as far as to name him _'Night'_. So she answered like a child naive to the world would. "The stars. I want to see the stars high above from here." she gave a bright smile and that was the beginning of their meeting of trying to gain another pawn.

But she wanted to ask them, did they know who was the pawn, and who was the mastermind?

They must want to control Baam too. They were 'Irregulars' as the tower named them. People who were not bounded by the contract of the tower and can change the tower. Also people that were feared because the well-known ones always caused some kind of problem.

"Rachel. You're going to stay with me right?" Baam asked as he tugged on her dress, his messy hair falling in waves behind him, giving him a very girly look.

She only gave him a smile and petted him. _"For now..."_ she answered once he ran off to gather food for the two of them.

xxxxx

"Don't go! What's so good about the stars that you have to go?" Baam clung onto her and pined her down in hopes of preventing Rachel from leaving. She was his only friend and he needed her.

"Baam, I told you. Up there, it's a world where only those who have been chosen can play. I'm sorry Baam. I want to take you too. But... I just can't..." she gave him a sad smile as she opened the gate to the tower, arriving and meeting the guardian of the lowest level. Her plans were in action, and knowing Baam... He will chase after her like she wanted.

But she still wanted to make sure so she refused to take the test and waited until she saw Baam going through the test and passing. She smiled. All have a tower they can climb. But they have to choose if they wanted to climb it or not. She climbed her own long ago, and now she gave a push to Baam so he can climb his.

To find friends who can stay by his side. People who he can go to for help, and allies that will stand by him no matter what. Perhaps... Even a love interest, but she is guilty of not explaining romance to Baam so someone will have to do that part for her.

xxxxx

When she saw him again, she was happy. He already made friends, but they weren't close... Yet. She showed herself, before hiding again and the pattern repeats. She pushed him off the tower because she knew what lied below. What doesn't break a person will only make a person stronger. And Baam needed to learn to further climb the tower and protect those who hold dear.

She knows he will continue to ask and wonder if she was a friend of foe, but better a fake foe to help them them a real one. All the things she'd done. All the lies she weaved around. Her name, her identity, her reason. Everything was a lie.

Foxes are fickle creatures, but once you gain their loyalty, you shall have it forever. They will do anything to protect the thing they care. Weaving layers and layers of lies so that the truth can never be found until the end. Hiding everything in an illusion while guiding them to where they shall be happiest. Even if it meant that they themselves shall perish.

She is a Fox Guide. Although her official position was the Light-bearer, her true powers lied in being the guide, the guide for Baam.

It was finally time for everything to end under the shining stars she told so many lies about. He appeared first, with friends surrounding him on all sides as she stood alone, waiting for them to all appear.

She silently thanked them for staying with Baam, or as some call him, Viole. Both names suited him so well, and she was finally confronted as they pointed weapons at her from all sides. They only knew her as an enemy, but Baam wanted to ask first and he finally caught her at the very top.

"Why... Rachel?" he asked with grieving and slightly distrustful eyes.

_Yes, that's how he should look at her._ But she only smiled with a real smile as she asked a question in turn. "Tell me Baam... Are you happy now? Are you happy with the people you met and the things you learned, are you happier now compared to back then?"

They were clearly startled by her question and her expression that showed something entirely different from what they were expecting. Baam clenched his fist as he thought hard and answered.

"At first... It was a bit scary but... I learned so many things that can never truly be understood and I... gained so many friends. At first I had nothing but now... I'm really happy with them." her eyes soften and released the henge she placed on herself all those years ago when she first met the little boy that had now grown into a man.

Pale blond hair turned into a deeper golden color. Pale yellow faded and turn blue with the defined whiskered cheeks showing.

"Rachel...?"

Naru began to giggle. "After all I've done, after all the lies I've weaved... I've finally achieved it."

"Who... Are you?" they began looking around to look for 'Rachel' since the women in front of them could be a imposer.

"I'm happy for you Baam. My name though, was never Rachel. Everything I weaved around myself were but lies. Did you know, everybody has a tower they can climb." she placed a hand over her heart but stared straight into his eyes. "But not everybody chooses to climb it. If I did not go that day... Will you still stay in that cave, never truly happy?"

"I..." not giving him anymore time, she stated her wish so that he cannot stop her.

"_I wish for my life to be used to heal all the pain I've caused, and allow this weary soul to pass and join my people."_ not even a second passed before her body started to glow and undo itself as pieces of her went and healed injuries that could never be healed, unless, by a wish.

"What? Was your wish not to see the stars?!" Baam cried out and she could only chuckle at the naivety he still held.

"Did I not say, that it was all a lie? I never wanted to see the stars because all I wished for was really death. Besides... I already have a star in front of me." with only her face remaining she gave the brightest smile. "Thank you, Baam." and she was gone.

Rain that was never suppose to fall, fell that day. A necklace made of ancient materials fell into his hands. At the very end, was it the truth that she spoke? Or was it another lie?

But... He wanted to trust her again. His very first friend.

xxxxx

Everywhere else, a newborn fox came into the world. Peaceful and quiet with her siblings, and new into the world again. Another chance for another adventure. But this time, with a blank slate.

* * *

**A/N: It was very tempting to make this idea into a full story, but a one-shot seemed nice enough. It's amazing where all these ideas come from and I plan to write an actual multi-chaptered crossover with Kurama and Naruto instead of a femNaru, but that will be far away. I hope you enjoy this!**


End file.
